


My Hero Animaniacs

by Uberkid



Category: Animaniacs, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is not likable in this I'm sorry, By the end of this fic the Warners will be happy istg, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Help, I like it though, My First AO3 Post, Shigaraki is a creepy mf, Tags Are Hard, a bit of angst, mashup AU, nobody asked for this, really this is like a completely random mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberkid/pseuds/Uberkid
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner are exchange students from America sent to attend the most prestigious hero school on the planet, UA high! What kind of antics can the Warner siblings get into in the world of villains and pro-heroes? How do they effect the story? Is this a dumb idea? I don't know! We'll find out as the story unfolds in My Hero Animaniacs!Yeah, once again this is the fandom fusion I doubt anyone asked for, but these two shows are basically my hyperfixations and I thought the first chapter turned out good! So if you have any feedback feel free to comment and I will be adding to this later on!
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. Homeroom Hell

“You can do this; you can do this.” The black-haired boy whispered to himself, he stood in front of a huge gate that led directly into the  highschool he always dreamed of going to. UA high, the ultimate training ground for heroes, and yet now, directly in front of his dreams, he felt more uncertain than ever before.

“ Yakko ?” A small voice called, he felt a tug on his shirt and turned back. There they were, his siblings, sister and brother standing side-by-side as always 

“Are you sure we can’t come in with you? Just for today?”  Wakko asked,  Yakko chuckled

“Sorry sibs,  UA’s for big kids only.” He replied, Dot jumped up on her brother’s shoulders

“I’m big enough! See?” She proudly proclaimed from her place on  Yakko’s head. He gently took her off his shoulders and set her down next to  Wakko

“Don’t worry about it guys. I’ll be back before you know it!” He reassured them. He then heard a cough from nearby, he turned his head to see Dr.  Scratchansniff standing awkwardly by his minivan 

“Sorry to interrupt, but  zey don’t  vant us dawdling at  ze gate.” He spoke.  Yakko sighed 

“Alright guys, tell me the rules again.” 

“Listen to Scratchy when he’s being serious.” Dot recited 

“And be in bed by 10.”  Wakko added. 

“Right, and don’t talk to strangers.”  Yakko finished. He ruffled their hair and stood up to face the gate once more. 

He turned back to look at his siblings, but the minivan was already pulling away.  Yakko mustered up his courage and marched through, only to immediately bump into another student, both of them fell back onto their butts. 

Unfortunately,  Yakko spilled quite a lot of the contents of his backpack all over the stone pathway 

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” The other student cried out as they immediately began to gather up the contents 

“It’s fine, just…”  Yakko looked up to see a freckled, green-haired boy who couldn’t have been much older than himself 

“...Just hand me that stuff.” He continued, the boy clumsily passed the contents over and  Yakko stuffed it back down into his bag. The green-haired boy still stood there as if he was expecting something,  Yakko didn’t know what he wanted but he decided a conversation wouldn’t hurt 

“You a first year too?” He asked, raising one eyebrow. The boy stuck out his hand enthusiastically 

“Yes! My name’s Izuku Midoriya!” He  practically yelled; the kid must have been pretty nervous too. 

“Warner, Yaakov Warner. But you can call me Yakko.” He cautiously shook Izuku’s hand.

“Sounds  American .” Izuku said quizzically 

“Yep, USA born and bred.”  Yakko replied, probably a lot more proudly than he should have. 

“That’s cool! Are you going to class 1-a?” Izuku asked,  Yakko smiled, he  _ was _ pretty cool

“Yeah, I am actually. Do you know the way?” 

“Definitely! Follow me!” Izuku said enthusiastically, he sped off down the pathway with  Yakko close behind 

“This place is weird, I like it.” He thought to himself.

  


Unfortunately  Yakko didn’t get to talk much with Izuku, the boy was distracted by some girl with pink cheeks who Izuku couldn’t stop talking to. But he wasn’t too concerned with chit chat now that he was almost inside classroom 1-a. 

He pushed the door open gently and surveyed the room, seeing no one he turned back to the two students behind him. 

“Looks like we’re first.” He said as he took a step in, and promptly tripped over something lying on the floor “Wow, twice in one day.” He mumbled from his spot on the ground 

“Ouch.” Another voice said.  Yakko turned back to see a large yellow cocoon-like thing lying next to him. He quickly scrambled to his feet 

“Mutant butterfly!” He cried as he leapt up on a desk. 

“Kill it before it hatches!” The pink-cheeked girl shouted. 

“I’d prefer you didn’t.” The cocoon groaned. Suddenly, it unzipped and revealed itself to be a scruffy, middle-aged man with a large grey scarf wrapped around his neck. He stood up slowly and revealed his gangly physique “Welcome to UA’s hero course. I’m your teacher, Shouta Aizawa.” He said as he rolled up his sleeping bag. 

Yakko breathed a sigh of relief and hopped down off the desk. 

Over the next couple minutes the rest of the students filed in, most were normal, some were not so normal. One guy had a bird for a head and another had eight arms. People found their cliques and groups pretty fast, all except  Yakko . 

He considered talking to the nice pink-cheeked girl or Izuku, but  everytime he thought about it his mind just went back to checking his phone for texts from  Wakko or Dot. Suddenly, the teacher slammed his hand down on his desk. 

“Alright listen up! It took eight minutes for you all to get here, time is precious, more rational students would have realized that.” He shouted,  Yakko had never heard someone shout yet still be monotone and unenthusiastic, this guy pulled it off. 

“Guess not everyone can be as rational as you, Mr. Butterfly.”  Yakko heard the words tumble out of his mouth, and he regretted them the very next second. 

“It seems as though we have a comedian in the back.” Aizawa said as he quickly walked to  Yakko’s desk, his tall lanky figure looming over the young boy. “If you’re  gonna keep that up you can just pack your bags and leave right now.” He deadpanned 

“Make me sweetie.”  Yakko stuck his tongue out at the teacher, who grimaced. 

“You are making a poor first impression, American.” He sneered 

“Sorry, just my natural zaniness.”  Yakko was beginning to enjoy this now. Aizawa seemed as though he was about to yell again, but he caught himself. 

“Alright then.” He mumbled. He then walked back to the front of the class “Let’s get down to business. Put these on and meet me out in the field.” He said as he produced some kind of uniform from his bag. “We’ll be conducting a quirk assessment test immediately.” He continued 

“What?” A  red-haired kid yelped “So soon?” The bird-headed kid followed. 

“Yeah, don’t we get a grace period or something?”  Yakko added, he was going back to regretting that insult. “What’s the matter American, too zany for you?” Aizawa grinned.

  


The field was pretty standard, dirt floor, plenty of equipment, even a baseball diamond. The class however, did not feel comforted by these sights at all, everyone was focused on their teacher, who in turn was focused directly on  Yakko . 

“Let’s get something straight, I run this class my way and what I say goes.  So, I'm  gonna make this little test into a game, the person who does worst in the test gets expelled.” He shouted, after an uproar from the class he continued “You don’t like it you can pack…” 

“Pack your bags and leave right now.”  Yakko finished. Aizawa’s stare returned to Yakko

“The first test is the ball throw, why don’t you go first,  American ?” He extended the ball to the black-haired boy 

“It’s  Yakko .” He asserted 

“Excuse me?” Aizawa questioned 

“My name is  Yakko Warner, not ‘ American .’” He said as he took the ball “And I’m about to show you what a Warner can do.” He stepped up to the spot where he was supposed to throw the ball “Showtime.” He whispered to himself. He then reeled his arm back, stretching it as far as it could go, then he started stretching it farther. His arm stretched five feet, ten feet, fifteen feet back before finally stopping at a solid twenty feet, then  Yakko let it loose. His arm snapped back near instantly, launching the ball insanely far.

  


** (Present Mic time stop) **

** Yakko Warner! **

** Quirk: Fluid state! **

** Yakko’s ** ** quirk allows him to stretch and mold himself like rubber! Only downside is that he melts and freezes  ** ** real ** ** easy! **

  


Yakko cheered aloud to himself “Call me Mr. Fantastic baby! Cause that right there was  freakin ’ fantastic!” He leapt in the air and fist-pumped until the class of onlookers seemed to get nervous. He then reluctantly stepped back in line. 

Izuku was next, the super-powered throw looked completely normal to  Yakko , he guessed Izuku had some kind of super strength quirk. What was odd was the fact that another kid ran out of the line and attempted to attack the scrawny kid, Aizawa threw that odd grey scarf at the kid and restrained him “This is just wasting my time, whoever’s next take your turn.” He said before tossing the kid back in line. “Oh, I introduce a little humor and I get chewed out in front of the class, but some kid goes psycho and gets a slap on the wrist.”  Yakko mumbled to himself. 

The rest of the tests were pretty standard,  Yakko didn’t even get close to last thanks to his quirk. He felt bad for Izuku when he ended up on the bottom of the scoreboard though, as they all turned to Izuku in pity Aizawa called out. 

“Oh, by the way, I was lying about the whole expulsion thing. Midoriya stays, just keep on your toes.” He then proceeded to walk away. As he passed  Yakko he turned to him slowly. 

“Whether you realize it now or later, you don’t belong here. You got through on recommendations and you’re clearly not cut out for this. Drop the act kid, go home.” He said, the speech was completely emotionless. 

“I-is that an expulsion?”  Yakko stammered. 

“No, you quit or you prove me wrong. I’m giving you options here boy.” Aizawa replied “Don’t make me regret it.” He added as he walked away. 

Yakko looked at him as he went. “I’m not scared of you.” He mumbled.

  


Yakko closed the door behind him and stepped into the small apartment. He sniffed the  air, something was cooking and it probably wasn’t going well. 

“ Wakko , Dot? Scratchy?” He called. 

“In  ze kitchen  Yakko !” The doctor yelled back.  Yakko walked past the living room, the small dining room, and into the kitchen where Dot and  Wakko were sitting on the counter watching Dr.  Scratchansniff struggle with his ingredients. Upon seeing  Yakko they both hopped down from their perches and rushed up to him 

“We missed you!”  Wakko yelped as he grabbed onto his leg. 

“Tell me about UA! Was it cool?” Dot quizzed as she grabbed the other “Were there monsters? Or imprisoned supervillains? DID YOU MEET ALL MIGHT?”  Yakko chuckled to himself. 

“No, but I’ll make sure to tell him you said hi when I do.” The two released his legs and backed off a bit “So, how were you guys’ first tastes of Japan?” He asked as he crouched down to their level. 

“Taste is right,  Wakko made us stop at every restaurant we saw!” Dot whined. 

“Do you know all the good stuff they got here?”  Wakko hopped up and down excitedly “There’s sushi and soba and Takoyaki and sashimi and tonkatsu and-” 

“I get it Wak.”  Yakko interrupted “Anything else you noticed?” 

“The fashion!” Dot exclaimed “Everyone has such nice clothing! And they use all these cool colors! I even got some clothes if you  wanna see.”  Yakko was about to reply with an affirmative yes, he always loved seeing his siblings excited about anything, but he caught a small look from Scratchy,  Yakko knew that look. 

“Sorry sister sibling, I  gotta have a boring  ol ’ grown up chat with Scratchy here.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the doctor. The two smaller siblings let out a collective “Aww.” And trotted off. He stood up and walked over to Scratchansniff, standing next to him over the stove. 

“Could you pass me  ze oregano?” He asked calmly,  Yakko did. The two stood silent for a moment. 

“What’d I do wrong this time?”  Yakko asked quietly. 

“Nothing, you’ve done nothing wrong Yaakov.” He replied, still with a calm tone in his voice. 

“Then what’s up with the full name? And the look?” The doctor sighed at  Yakko’s question, he put down his cooking utensils and turned to the boy 

“I’m a bit  vorried about you  Yakko , I saw  ze teacher  zey put you  vith and I  vas a bit nervous. He doesn’t exactly have  ze best record  vith his teachings. Last year he expelled his entire class.” He explained,  Yakko gulped. 

“What, Mr. Butterfly? Nah, he and I get along just fine.”  Yakko lied, Scratchy worrying about his school life is the last thing he needs right now. 

“His name is Eraserhead, he can erase  qvirks by looking at you, but  ze effect goes  avay ven he blinks. He’s meant to be one of  ze most terrifying pro heroes in Japan. Are you sure you don’t  vant another teacher?” Scratchy inquired. 

“Doc, you got me this far, okay? You don’t need to start worrying now.”  Yakko reassured “I was made for this, you know that.” The doctor silently considered it, then nodded

“You’re right  Yakko .” He  spoke .  Yakko smiled 

“Good! Now did you get the numbers of any of those restaurants you stopped at? I know we’re  gonna need takeout when you inevitably screw up whatever it is you’re making.” He beamed.  Scratchansniff turned bright red 

“I’m not  zat bad a cook!” He shouted, just as his dish burst into smoke, and  Yakko burst out laughing.

  



	2. Do clothes make the hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakkos starting to feel a bit strange about his identity as a brother and a hero, could his clothes fix that problem? Or will they just add to it?

Yakko woke up that morning to the sound of yelling, not totally uncommon from his siblings (they bickered often) but today it was different. The yelling wasn't an argument, it was happiness. He barely had time to lift himself out of bed before his door swung open at a breakneck speed. 

“ Yakko ! Look!” Dot was standing there squealing, a package in her arms, obviously already opened. “It’s for you!” She said in a singsong tone. 

“ Wuh ?”  Yakko groaned, still pretty groggy from his good night's sleep. He took the package from her hands and cautiously opened it. Suddenly all sense of sleepiness shot out of his body as he took in the contents of the package. His uniform, his UA uniform. A grey suit jacket with a red tie and black pants, simple but classy.  Yakko already hated it, he dropped the package on the floor and sat back down on his bed with another groan. 

“What’s wrong?”  Wakko asked as he entered the room. 

“This thing looks so boring.”  Yakko whined “Why can’t we just wear what we want?”  Wakko sat down next to his brother and  spoke

“I think it looks snazzy.” 

Yakko scoffed “This thing? Grey and black. So snazzy.” 

“Hey!” Dot interjected “I know what we could do if you don’t like it.” She quickly grabbed the box from the floor “Be back in a sec!” She shouted as she dashed off down the hall. 

“What do you think she’s  gonna do?”  Wakko asked as he peered out the door after her. 

“Be afraid  Wakko , be very afraid.” Was the only response  Yakko could  give. Minutes later Dot re-entered the room with the box. 

“Try!” She offered, extending the box once more. 

Yakko sighed “Do I have to?” 

“If you don’t  wanna hurt your  lil sister’s feelings you do.” Dot scolded.  Yakko gulped, he didn’t  wanna see Dot mad this early in the morning. 

He shooed them out the door and quickly threw on the uniform. The sleeves of the jacket had been shortened slightly, gold cufflinks had also been added, the lapel of the jacket seemed puffier as did the tie, which was now styled into a bow rather than a necktie. The pants remained mostly unchanged, save for a small gold chain that dangled from his pocket.  Yakko reached into said pocket and took out a small gold pocket watch. His brow furrowed at the sight of it. He opened the door to his room, both siblings were obviously standing at attention. 

“You look great!” Dot cried, quickly running around  Yakko to get a full view. 

“Dot, this is  Scratchy’s pocket watch, I can’t take this.” He said, showing the watch to her.

“Aww but it adds so much!” She whined. 

“I’m sorry Dot but I can’t-” 

“Take it.” A voice said from nearby,  Yakko turned his head to see Doctor  Scratchansniff standing at the end of the hallway. “I know  zat school can be a bit daunting, und you  vant some reassurance from us, but  ve von’t be able to call you every time, especially now  zat zese kidses are starting up  zere own school years.  So, take it, just to keep me in mind.” He said as he walked over to  Yakko and pressed the watch into his hand. Dot stood in thought for a moment before reaching up to  Yakko herself, she plucked the flower from her hair and handed it to him. 

“Keep me in mind too!” She commanded.  Yakko laughed and put the flower on his lapel. Both Dot and Scratchy turned to  Wakko , who looked down sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry  Wakko , you don’t have to-”  Yakko began, but  Wakko had already gotten a bright idea and dashed off towards the kitchen, after a considerable pause he came running back with a paper bag. It smelled surprisingly good for something  Wakko made. The smaller boy extended the bag towards his brother. 

“In case you get hungry!” He explained “Or if the school lunches suck.” He added.  Yakko took the bag carefully, he then looked around at the family he was surrounded by. 

“Now you look like a hero!” Dot proclaimed. 

That’s when it hit  Yakko , they were helping him, really helping him. Even though they all had problems, and they all had trials they needed to overcome, they all stopped and took time out of their day just to make him feel a little bit better, just like he used to do with them when they were little.  Yakko could already feel himself tearing up a little, so he quickly stretched his arms around all four of the people near him and pulled them in for a giant group hug. “Thanks guys! I don’t know what I’d do without you!” He laughed, and it was the truth, he really didn’t know.

  


Yakko entered class 1-a with a smile on his face, the class was packed and talkative, and there was no Aizawa in sight. He sighed contentedly and made his way to his desk at the back, only to find it occupied by a blonde kid who had kicked his feet up onto the desktop. “The psycho kid from yesterday.”  Yakko thought to himself. The kid wasn’t paying any attention to him so  Yakko tapped on his shoulder, the kid looked up lazily. “Yeah?” He droned,  Yakko could already see the boy’s eyes narrowing in annoyance. “ Uhhh , I was sitting here yesterday. You’re in my seat.”  Yakko explained, the boy scoffed. 

“Yeah? And I’m sitting here now so get lost, loser.”  Yakko was slightly taken aback, usually he was the rudest one in any conversation but this kid had taken the cake. 

“Well, that’s not a particularly heroic thing to say.”  Yakko replied, the kid only smirked harder. 

“I’m more hero than you’ll ever be loser, whatever I say  _ becomes  _ heroic when I say it.” That comment peeved  Yakko off a bit. 

“Oof, you’re  gonna cut yourself on that edge buddy.” He teased. The kid stood up to match  Yakko’s height. 

“And what do I care what a nobody like you thinks?” He sneered, getting uncomfortably close to  Yakko’s face. Suddenly, an idea hit  Yakko , he quietly stretched his foot out underneath the desk and underneath the kid’s feet, using his extended leg he pushed the chair about a foot back from where it was. With a smile now plastered across his face,  Yakko shrugged. 

“Huh, I guess you shouldn’t.” He said as he retracted his leg silently and walked to a desk in the next row over. The blonde kid nodded to himself, clearly pleased, he then sat back in his chair and promptly fell flat on his butt.  Yakko would have laughed if he hadn’t heard loud clomping coming from just outside the classroom “That’s not Mr. Butterfly.” He thought to himself. Suddenly, a gigantic blonde man burst through the door, the man was instantly recognizable, it was All Might. 

“I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!” He shouted, the whole class erupted in cheers, the loudest screech coming from Izuku at the front. 

“Is that his silver age costume?” one kid asked “So retro!” Another exclaimed. 

All Might sauntered to the front of the class, he placed his hands on his hips and spoke loudly “AS YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTICED, MR. AIZAWA ISN’T HERE FOR THIS CLASS. THAT MEANS I AM YOUR TEACHER FOR TODAY!” His voice shook the room, not much, but it was noticeable. “WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS IN UA! YOU’VE HAD ALL YOUR LESSONS IN MATH AND ENGLISH, NOW IT’S TIME FOR HEROING 101! PREPARE YOURSELVES! TODAY’S LESSON WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!” He shouted as he pulled a card from his belt, it read “Battle” across the front. 

“All right! Fight training!” The blonde kid exclaimed. 

“Real combat?” Izuku stammered from the front. 

“Are you sure we’re ready for that sir?” A pink-skinned girl asked. 

“ OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU’RE ONLY MISSING ONE THING!” He proclaimed 

“What’s that?” The students asked in unison. 

“YOUR HERO COSTUMES!” All Might answered as he pointed to the wall, which ejected several cases, each one with a number and a small bag of clothes within. 

“C-costumes?”  Yakko stuttered. This was a turn for the worse.

  


Yakko looked down at his case, he was pretty much alone outside the changing room, he had decided to wait for everyone else to leave so he could change alone.  Yakko wasn’t particularly awkward or ashamed of himself, he was however ashamed of what his costume would be. He had sent in the registration form sure, but he didn’t expect them to actually make the suit design he sent in, it was a joke. As he continued to  sulk, he heard a clattering noise from his left, the girl’s changing room. A slouched girl wearing a frog-suit stumbled out into the hallway. She looked around a bit before spotting him. 

“Hello.” She croaked as she sat down next to him “Shouldn’t you be in there?” She pointed to the boy’s dressing room. 

“Yeah, I should.”  Yakko answered, he then shifted his costume box so it was to his side instead of on his lap. There was silence for a bit, then the girl spoke up again. 

“I like your uniform.” She stated.  Yakko looked down at his flamboyant garb.

“Me too, my little sister made it.” He explained. The girl smiled. 

“That’s little sisters for you, mine's always trying to get me to play dress-up with her. But it turns out good most of the time.” 

“ Yeah well I’ll bet you didn’t ask your siblings to design your hero costume.”  Yakko said, shaking the box of clothes at her. 

“Your siblings made what's in there?” She asked, reaching for the box.  Yakko pulled away quickly 

“Yeah, and it’s probably super embarrassing.” He said, the girl looked down. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled.  Yakko sighed. 

“It’s fine. I just didn’t expect all this to be so serious.” 

“ Well it doesn’t have to be, look at All Might, he’s always lighthearted no matter what.” She said, a smile returning to her face, at least  Yakko thought it was a smile, her face was hard to read. “And I’m sure whatever your siblings made; it’ll look at least as heroic as he does.”  Yakko nodded. 

“Thanks. I’m  Yakko ,  Yakko Warner.” 

“Tsuyu Asui, you can call me Tsu. You’re the exchange student?” 

“Yep, that’s me!”  Yakko rubbed the back of his neck “I should probably get changed now.  Thanks Tsu!” He said as he jogged over to the changing room door. He took a deep breath and headed in. He quickly found a quiet locker in the corner and opened his case, on top of the clothing there was a note, he picked it up and read it. 

It said “Unfortunately we weren’t able to translate the stink-lines into the final design. And we did not understand your description of the helmet as ‘doo-doo head’ so we simply fitted the material to your quirk.” 

Yakko had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, that was probably  Wakko’s addition to the design. He then took out the clothing itself, it consisted of a black shirt, brown combat pants that cinched tight at the waist and ankles, white gloves and combat boots. It looked like an exaggerated version of himself, the mask bore even stronger of a resemblance. It had two large prongs at the top to make room for the odd prongs that  Yakko himself had, as well as wide white eye-holes and a bright red portion right where his nose would be. He noticed it also came with a bandanna of sorts to cover his mouth, but he decided to stuff that into one of his many pockets. While he was looking through the materials he brought, he briefly checked on his backpack, he caught sight of  Wakko’s small paper bag. 

“Might as well bring this.”  Yakko thought to himself before shoving the bag into another pocket of his combat pants. After dressing he rushed back out into the hallway to join with his classmates, each of which were also dressed in flamboyant attire. The blonde kid from earlier turned to look at him. 

“What are you supposed to be? Some  kinda deranged monkey?” He sneered.

Yakko shook his head “Nope! I’m a Warner actually.” As they marched to meet up with All Might, the thought echoed through his head “I’m a Warner… and a hero.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter came out a bit quick and it might be a bit undercooked but I am really exited for this au! Idk why but I think its really cool.


	3. Let's have a nice, friendly competition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The big fight I'm sure a good chunk of you didn't care about is here! Along with some emotional troubles at home.

The bright light of the fake city was near-blinding, and the creepy silence was even more uncomfortable. Yakko didn’t know how anyone managed to fight in this place, he was having a hard time keeping still in it. In the middle of the main street stood All Might, his hands on his hips as usual. When he caught notice of the students, he threw his head back in laughter. 

“HA HA HA! YOU ALL LOOK FANTASTIC! AMAZING DESIGNS ALL AROUND!” He said, flashing a thumbs up to the group. “SHALL WE GET STARTED YOU BUNCHA NEWBIES?” He continued. 

“Sir, this is the same city where we took our entrance exams, will we be fighting robots here as well?” A kid who looked like he was wearing knight’s armor had his hand raised in the air enthusiastically. 

“NOT QUITE, YOUNG IIDA. STATISTICALLY SPEAKING MOST VILLAIN ENCOUNTERS TAKE PLACE INDOORS. SO THAT IS WHAT WE WILL BE TRAINING HERE.” All Might shouted. “YOU WILL BE SPLIT INTO TEAMS OF TWO, ONE TEAM WILL REPRESENT THE HEROES, THE OTHER WILL REPRESENT THE VILLAINS. THE VILLAINS HAVE A WEAPON THEY MUST PROTECT, AND THE HEROES EITHER WIN BY CAPTURING THE VILLAINS OR SECURING THE WEAPON. THE VILLAINS, ON THE OTHER HAND, MAY WIN BY KEEPING THE WEAPON SAFE UNTIL THE TIME RUNS OUT, OR CAPTURING BOTH HEROES.” 

“Sir, are the teams picked at random?” The kid apparently called Iida asked. 

“YES, HEROES DON’T GET TO PICK AND CHOOSE PARTNERS SO NEITHER DO YOU!” All Might explained, Iida bowed. 

“Of course! Please forgive my rudeness.” He said. 

Yakko groaned. “Jeez, who shoved a stick up his a-” 

“LET’S PICK SOME TEAMS!” All Might interjected as he quickly whipped out a series of nametags. 

  


**TEAM A**

**Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

  


**TEAM B**

**Shoto Todoroki and Tsuyu Asui**

  


**TEAM C**

**Mineta Minoru and Momo Yaoyorozu**

  


**TEAM D**

**Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou**

  


**TEAM E**

**Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**

  


**TEAM F**

**Rikidou Satou and Koji Koda**

  


**TEAM G**

**Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou**

  


**TEAM H**

**Yakko Warner and Fumikage Tokoyami**

  


**TEAM I**

**Masahiro Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

  


**TEAM J**

**Eijirō** **Kirishima and** **Hanta** **Sero**

  


“AMAZING!” All Might continued to shout. “NOW WE CHOOSE WHO GOES FIRST!” He then yanked out a random number “WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! TEAM J AND TEAM H ARE UP FIRST. VILLAINS, GO SET UP YOUR LAIR!” He proclaimed, pointing to a building on the corner of the street. Yakko nudged the bird-like boy standing next to him 

“Guess we’re the opening act huh?” He quipped, Tokoyami did not respond. 

  


The top floor of the building was cold, and unfurnished. The only exceptions being some oil drums sitting by the pillars nearby. Yakko walked up to the bomb, he knocked on it twice, it made a hollow bonging sound. 

“Huh, fake.” He mused. 

“Did you think they would put a real bomb in here with us?” A dark voice said from behind him. Yakko practically yelped and wheeled around to face Tokoyami. 

“No!” Yakko spluttered indignantly “I just thought it would-” 

“Quiet.” Tokoyami interjected, “The setup portion is almost over. Is everything covered here?” He asked. Yakko looked around the room, he hadn’t really done anything except pace back and forth within the confines of the cement-bricked building. 

“Yep, all covered.” He nodded. 

“Good, now we wait for the setup portion to end.” Tokoyami said, he then turned to face the door, his back now to Yakko, who sighed and sat back on an oil drum. After a minute his stomach began to growl. 

“Darnit. Forgot breakfast.” Yakko cursed himself silently as he wallowed in his hunger. Suddenly, a thought struck him, Wakko’s snack! He reached deep into one of his pockets and yanked out the small brown paper bag, it was a bit squashed but there were no stains at all. He opened it up, there was a sandwich, a capri-sun, and a packet of skittles. He took out the sandwich and sniffed it cautiously, it smelled like honey and peanut butter, not particularly odd, especially considering Wakko had made it. He then took a bite, and out rang a loud obnoxious crunch. “Potato chips.” Yakko thought to himself, there was the oddness rearing its head. Tokoyami’s half-lidded eyes shot open at the sound of the crunch, he wheeled around to face Yakko once more and stomped over to him. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed. 

“Lunch!” Yakko replied cheerily “You want the capri-sun? It’s the kiwi-strawberry flavor.” He extended the juice bag to Tokoyami, who slapped it out of his hands. The pack skidded across the ground before stopping a few inches in front of the fake weapon. “Okay, you’re more of a fruit-punch type guy I guess.” Yakko laughed, somewhat nervously. 

“Now is no time for games, you may not care about how good you do but this is my grade too!” Tokoyami said, jabbing his finger into Yakko’s chest. Suddenly, a bell rang. “The prep portion is over. You stay here to guard the weapon; I’ll defeat the hero team myself.” Tokoyami grumbled, he threw his cape over his head and marched out the exit to the room. Yakko sat there, alone in the concrete building. 

  


“We were allowed to bring food?” Mineta whined from the surveillance room. 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK HERO COSTUMES HAVE BELTS FOR?” All Might boomed. 

“They don’t appear to be working together very well.” Momo mused, placing her hand under her chin. 

“Yes, and the disrespect of that kid! To eat whilst an important evaluation is happening!” Iida said indignantly. 

“UNFORTUNATELY, IT IS YOUNG TOKOYAMI WHO HAS MADE THE GRAVEST MISTAKE.” All Might corrected. 

Iida was taken aback “What?” He stuttered. 

“YES! HE’S ABANDONED BOTH THE WEAPON AND HIS TEAMMATE IN HIS FRUSTRATION! ANNOYANCE IS NEVER A GOOD ALLY.” All Might said as he switched cameras. They now showed Sero and Kirishima standing outside the building, Sero had his tape fully extended and wrapped around his partner and Kirishima stood in a ready position. 

“What’s their strategy I wonder?” Izuku mumbled. 

Suddenly Kirishima shouted “I’m ready! Throw me!” Sero quickly turned his body in a way that would fling Kirishima upwards. 

“What? His core muscles can’t be that strong, can they?” Izuku thought to himself in amazement. His core muscles were that strong, he flung Kirishima upwards. All Might scrambled to change the cameras back to the top floor. 

  


Yakko sat to the side of the bomb, lazily sorting the skittles he had into little piles in front of him, each one color coded. He sighed and tapped his earpiece. “You beat them yet?” He asked mockingly to his partner. 

“No, haven’t even seen them inside. Keep your comms clear.” Tokoyami snapped. Yakko stuck out his tongue and blew a quick raspberry before turning his communicator off, he then laid back and took a deep breath and sigh. Suddenly, a red-headed kid came flying in through the left window before landing near the center of the room with a massive ‘thud’. He slowly hoisted himself from his small crater and turned to Yakko, a toothy grin spread across his face, revealing his row of sharp teeth. 

“Name’s Kirishima! Nice to meet ya!” He shouted as he readied his stance, his skin suddenly gained sharpish edges and a rocky texture spread across his body. Yakko sprung up from his spot on the floor and readied himself as well. 

“Name’s Yakko, nice to beat ya!” He said as he morphed his right hand into a whip-like tendril, he then lashed it across the ground in front of him, causing Kirishima to leap back. The redhead only smirked however, then charged forward towards Yakko at top speed. The boy yelped and leapt to the side, causing Kirishima to land his fist into a wall rather than its intended target. Yakko then morphed his left fist into a mallet shape, swinging it into the back of Kirishima’s head. It made a sound like a basketball hitting a concrete wall, Kirishima stumbled to the side but quickly regained his composure. With his back facing Yakko he flung his arm out behind him, his elbow striking the middle of Yakko’s back. Pain shot through Yakko’s system for a brief moment, he let out a loud cough and quickly jumped out of the larger boy’s reach. Kirishima wheeled around to face Yakko, only to get an extended punch to the gut, this hit barely even affected the rocklike texture of Kirishima’s skin, so instead of stumbling back he grabbed Yakko’s extended arm and yanked it to the side, throwing the smaller boy off balance entirely and sending him crashing to the ground. 

“This guy’s too sturdy for any of my attacks to do anything!” Yakko thought to himself as he slowly pulled himself off the ground. “If only I could get him to soften up or…” Suddenly Yakko’s eyes caught something, the capri-sun laying in front of the weapon. He shot his arm out like a snake, quickly scooping the pack up and rolling onto his back. He quickly took aim directly at Kirishima’s face. 

“Hey rock-brain!” He shouted, Kirishima paused for a moment. “You thirsty?” Yakko threw the pack with all his might, Kirishima raised to block it but it was already too late. The bag made contact with his face, cutting open easily on all his hard edges, before he even knew it a small tsunami of flavored juice flew directly into his eyes. 

“Ahhh! My eyes! Kool-Aid in my eyes!” He yelled, raising his hands over his face. Yakko pulled himself off the ground entirely, he watched as Kirishima rubbed his eyes voraciously and slowly lost the stony texture and sharp edges, he had softened. Yakko quickly charged at Kirishima. 

“IT’S A CAPRI-SUN!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, just before his fist connected with the side of Kirishima’s face, the boy fell down. Knocked out cold. 

  


The surveillance room was silent for a solid minute before All Might finally spoke up. “WELL, THAT WAS AN… UNCONVENTIONAL WAY TO START TODAY’S TRAINING.” 

“Is he… dancing?” Mina asked. All Might turned to see Yakko leap into the air and click his heels together 

“I am a tactical genius!” He shouted over the speaker. 

“Does this mean the villain team has won?” Kaminari asked from the back. “YOU FORGET! WE HAVE TWO MORE CONTESTANTS!” All Might boomed as he switched the camera to an interior shot of the building. 

  


“It’s just an exercise, it’s just an exercise.” Sero nervously repeated to himself as he crept through the hallway. “Nothing wrong here, just competing with some class-” Sero was cut short by the sound of glass shattering. He wheeled around; it was one of the lights that had gone out. “Ha! Just some faulty wiring, right?” Sero chuckled nervously. Suddenly, another light broke, and another, and another until the whole room was enshrouded in darkness. Sero stumbled back until he hit a wall, two glowing red eyes peered at him from across the room. 

Tokoyami spoke through it, his voice deep and static-y. “Sorry about this. If we were in daylight you might have stood a chance.” A large shadowy hand shot at Sero, and the camera feed cut off. 

“OKAY, NOW THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS.” All Might confirmed. 

  


The following competitions were even more chaotic, entire buildings were frozen or destroyed, Izuku even broke his arm in a fight and had to be taken to the nurse’s office. After Tsuyu and Todoroki's turn (the last of the day) Yakko went up to the frog-like girl as everyone else was filing out back to class. 

“Hey, I saw your partner did most of the work back there, sorry you didn’t get to show off any of your powers.” He said apologetically. 

“It’s fine, kero. I can always show them off some other time, and Todoroki’s power is way better than mine anyways.” She replied sadly. 

“Well… at least your costume is way better. Did you see his?” Yakko quipped, he made a small circle around his eye with his fingers. “You’d think he was a cyborg or something.” Tsuyu smiled. 

“Thank you Yakko. You did pretty well yourself.” Yakko was about to respond, but he felt an arm around his shoulder 

“Yeah you did! My eyes _still_ hurt from it!” Kirishima shouted enthusiastically. “That was an awesome strategy man!” 

“Yes, certainly unconventional.” Another voice said, Iida stepped into view. “But you could have worked better with Tokoyami. It was far from a perfect strategy.” He said knowingly. 

“Imperfect but unique.” Tsuyu mused. “I think that describes you pretty well Yakko, kero.” Yakko laughed nervously. 

“Thanks for all the advice guys. I-I gotta go now.” He sped off down the hallway. “What a bunch of freaks!” He thought to himself. “And coming from me that’s saying something!” 

  


Yakko closed the door quietly, his bus had been delayed so he was home quite a bit later than usual. He had hoped they saved him something for dinner. He crept into the living room quietly, it was completely dark save for the faint light coming from the hallway. Suddenly, the lamp next to the couch flicked on, Yakko turned to see Dot sitting upright with Wakko fast asleep against her side. 

“Why were you late?” She immediately questioned. 

“My bus ran late, I texted Scratchy about it.” Yakko explained. 

“Yeah, it's just that you lie to Scratchy, a lot. And I was-” Dot said. 

“Well, I wasn’t lying this time, okay? Jeez, when did you upgrade from sister to mom?” Yakko regretted the words immediately after they left his mouth. 

“Just because I get a little worried suddenly I’m the annoying one? Yakko, you’re always overprotective and we don’t say anything, ever!” Dot snapped, Wakko snorted and sat up sleepily. Both Yakko and Dot looked at him in silence for a moment, 

Wakko sighed “Wake me up when you two are done.” And then he immediately flopped down on the couch, fast asleep again. Dot refocused her attention to Yakko. 

“You lost my flower too?” She exclaimed. 

Yakko rolled his eyes. “I did not! Look it’s right-” He gestured to his lapel, which was in fact missing Dot’s flower. He winced when he noticed, then turned back to Dot. “What does that have to do with anything anyway?” 

“It was supposed to help you Yakko! It was supposed to help!” She shouted. “And look! You’re covered in bruises and all that!” She pointed to his hands; they were in fact a bit bruised from his fight. “You’re already taking on so much and it’s only the second week of school.” She said, much more quietly this time. “Why can’t I help you?” She continued, at this point barely a whisper. 

Yakko sighed “This isn’t about the bus, is it?” He said softly. 

“No.” Dot huffed. 

“Or the flower.” 

“Of course not! I have a million of those in my room.” She snapped again. 

Yakko sat down on the couch next to her. “Just talk to me sis. I’ll understand.” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“You’ll always understand, you always do.” She said sadly. “Why do you have to be the hero again?” 

“Whadda ya mean?” 

“Every time there’s a burden to bear, whether it’s taking care of me and Wakko or if it’s going to hero training first, it’s always you. You’re always the hero, and I wanted to help, to be the hero once.” She looked down at the ground, her eyes not breaking to look at her brother for a second. 

“You were never a burden on me Dot, neither was Wakko. And you aren’t a burden now either.” Yakko asserted. 

Dot finally turned to look at him. “And the school?” She asked. 

“Well, that is a burden. But you are helping by being here every night when I come back! And the suit you guys made was so cool!” Yakko took out the case from earlier that day. 

Dot gasped. “They actually made it for you?” 

“Sure did, and one day when you’re in hero training you can bet you’ll be twice the hero I am.” He laughed, Dot leaned up and they nuzzled their noses together. “There, feel better now?” He asked, Dot silently nodded. “Good, I’m gonna head to bed and you should too, okay?” He got up from the couch and walked towards the hall. 

“Yakko.” Dot called out, he turned to look at her. “You know I’m still gonna incessantly try to help you through invasion of your personal privacy and school life, right?” She asked. 

“And I would expect nothing less, g’night princess!” Yakko laughed as he continued down the hall. 

Dot sighed as she settled back into her spot on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say except this was a lot of fun to write and I hope you had a fun time reading it!


	4. Rock on Kirishima!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class-rep filler episode! With a twist?

Showing up to school early was not something  Yakko intended on doing, but his nervousness over yesterday’s exams got the best of him and before he knew  it, he was in front of UA before eight o’clock. Unfortunately, he would probably still be late, there was a massive crowd gathered in front of UA as well, blocking his way.  Yakko sighed and attempted to squeeze by them, suddenly someone in the crowd shouted out 

“Hey! That kid’s a student!” And before  Yakko knew it a camera was pointed directly into his face. 

“You! What’s All Might like in person? Have you had many classes with him? Has he said anything weird?” A woman dressed in a purple pantsuit shoved a mic right up to his mouth. 

A devilish grin spread across  Yakko’s face “Is this live?” he asked innocently, the reporter nodded slowly. Suddenly,  Yakko snatched the mic out of her hands. “Now, lemme tell you a thing or two about All Might! That guy’s got enough grease in his hair to make a fast-food joint blush. And the amount of teeth whitener he’s  gotta use for that grin! Ugh, I can’t even imagine.”  Yakko twirled the cord of the microphone between his fingers. The reporter reached for it but  Yakko just stepped back. “And let’s talk about some of the staff why don’t we? I mean you’d think a bit o’ class would be needed for a  CLASSroom right? But no, half the teachers look like they got pulled out of bed with a serious hang-over from last night’s party! I mean my homeroom teacher looks like he-” Before  Yakko could finish, he felt a hand plop down on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see Aizawa towering over him from behind. 

“Could you stop badgering my students?” He deadpanned to the crowd. The reporter snatched her microphone back quickly. 

“Tell your student to stop badgering us!” She hissed. Aizawa exhaled quickly, it almost sounded like a laugh. He led  Yakko past the reporters and into the gate, after the door shut behind them, he turned to the young boy. 

“So, you’re really staying huh?” He questioned.

Yakko chuckled nervously “Yeah, I’m staying.” Aizawa looked at him for a full minute before nodding silently and walking toward the main building.  Yakko breathed a sigh of relief before cautiously following him.

  


Yakko quickly found his seat, this time free of Bakugou entirely. He sat back and did his normal morning routine, which consisted of tuning out his teacher and thinking about girls mostly. However, sometimes this tuning out came with a price, like now the class was erupting into shouts and  Yakko had no idea why. 

“Pick me guys! I  wanna be class rep!” Kirishima yelled out. 

“Nah, I’ll take the job!” Kaminari followed. 

“Yeah, you guys are probably  gonna need me.” Jirou deadpanned. 

“ Whuh ?”  Yakko mumbled. 

“Everybody quiet!” Iida shouted over the rabble. “The only way to pick class rep is democratically! We’ll take a vote to see who the class trusts the most!” He quickly wrote out a list on the board. “Let’s begin!” He shouted. 

  


“A tie! I can’t believe it!” Iida yelled in disbelief.  Yakko was not particularly comfortable standing in front of the class next to Midoriya and Momo, but he tried not to show it. 

“It’s true though, three votes for  Yakko , three for Midoriya. Two votes for Yaoyorozu.” Kaminari listed. “Everyone else either got one vote or no votes.” He continued. 

“So, do we figure this out now?” Sero asked from his seat. 

“What I  wanna figure out is who voted for Midoriya!” Bakugou shot up from his seat in anger. 

Yakko scoffed “Oh, like anyone was  gonna vote for you?” 

“What was that?” Bakugou began to march toward the front before Sero put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Bakugou growled and sat back down. 

“Hey, better question, who voted for capri-sun boy over there?” Kaminari pointed to  Yakko . “I mean he’s not even from this-” Before Kaminari could finish Jirou elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Rude.” She stated bluntly. 

“You can figure this out later. It’s just about lunchtime and my naps over.” Aizawa stood up from his napping spot by the front desk. “Make your way to the cafeteria, I expect this to be sorted out when you get back.”

  


“Bologna sandwich, no cheese please.”  Yakko asked the mechanical-looking man behind the lunch counter. He collected his sandwich, drink and salad before taking his lunch out into the jungle that was the UA cafeteria. He scanned the room slowly, there were no empty seats to be seen, there were almost as many kids standing while eating as there were sitting.  Yakko groaned, this might be uncomfortable. Suddenly, a familiar yell rang out. 

“Hey  Yakko ! Come join us!”  Yakko turned to see a table with Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Tsuyu sitting at it. He smiled at the sight of some friendly faces, and grimaced at a not-so-friendly one. He brought his lunch tray over and squeezed in next to Kirishima. 

“Hey guys.” He said as he picked up his sandwich, 

Tokoyami looked at it with disdain. “You do realize we have gourmet options, right?” He questioned. 

Yakko nodded “I just like bologna.” He explained, Tokoyami nodded in return. 

“Hey man! Congrats on getting class rep.” Kirishima smacked  Yakko on the back, causing the bologna to fly out of the sandwich and flop down directly onto his lap. 

“ Darn-it .”  Yakko whispered “And these were new slacks too.” He picked the piece of meat off of himself and set it down on his tray. “Who’d you guys vote for?” He asked as he consumed his now-empty sandwich. 

“You.” Tsuyu said,  Yakko paused. 

“Same.” Kirishima added. 

“Same here.” Tokoyami finished. 

“R-really? Why?”  Yakko stammered, 

Tokoyami huffed “The tactical decisions you made during the combat trials were amazing, a lot better than mine. I misjudged you I admit.” 

Yakko smiled “Thanks birdbrain.” 

“We are not on nickname-level friendship yet.” Tokoyami quickly added. 

“Yeah man. Anyone who can beat me deserves my vote I think.” Kirishima nodded.  Yakko then turned to Tsuyu, who placed her finger to her chin. 

“Well, you’re very outgoing, not exactly commanding but… I think you’d make a good leader.” 

“Who’d you vote for,  Yakko ? You didn’t vote for yourself obviously.” Kirishima asked. 

Yakko rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh, well I voted for Yaoyorozu actually.” 

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow “Oh? Why’s that?” 

Yakko laughed nervously “I mean… she’s really pretty… and smart… and her hair is cool.” 

“ Well, you’re not wrong but I don’t think that's a great way to phrase it.” Tokoyami said. 

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare,  Yakko covered his ears “What the heck is that?” He shouted. 

“Intruder alert! All students vacate the premises!” A speaker blared. The entire lunch room erupted, trays began to fly as all the students ran for the nearest door,  Yakko was quick to follow them with Kirishima, Tsuyu and Tokoyami close behind. Being on the far side of the lunchroom, they saw a pile up quickly forming in front of the exit and decided to stop behind it. 

“Great, calm and collected heroes I see.”  Yakko drawled sarcastically. Kirishima’s eyes began to dart around the room for an alternate exit before stopping dead on the window next to them. The window had a perfect view of the front entrance, just outside of it there was the same crowd of reporters from before. 

“Guys! It’s just the press!” Kirishima shouted,  Yakko , Tsuyu and Tokoyami quickly noticed. 

“ So nobody’s in any danger! There aren’t any villains out there.” Tokoyami exclaimed. 

“I  dunno , you ever watched Fox news?”  Yakko asked. They looked at the still-panicked group of students attempting to shove their way out the exit. 

“They haven’t seen it yet.” Tsuyu mused. 

“We  gotta tell them before anyone gets hurt!” Kirishima yelled. 

“They won’t hear us from here, we need a place where everyone can see us.” Tokoyami said. Suddenly, an idea entered  Yakko’s head, he pointed to the exit sign above the door. 

“There.” He said as he extended his left arm and wrapped it around Kirishima. “Hey rocky? Remember the combat trials?” He asked the redheaded boy, a grin spread across his face 

“I got it!” Kirishima shouted. 

“On three!” Tokoyami prepared for a countdown. 

“Three!”  Yakko yelled as he snapped his arm, launching Kirishima above the crowd and directly into the wall just above the exit. He quickly hardened himself and dug his claw-like fingers into the wall as he balanced on the door frame. He turned to the crowd that was now focused directly on him. 

“Hey! There’s no attack! It’s just the press so everyone calm down!” He shouted to the rabble. They all seemed to back up slightly. “We’re supposed to be heroes so let's act like it! Let's all head back to our classes SLOWLY this time!” He continued; the mob dispersed almost instantly. Kirishima let out a sigh “And someone get me a ladder.”

  


“So, now that’s all over. Let’s get back to the matter at hand.” Aizawa droned. 

Iida shot up out of his seat “I believe we should have a tie breaker vote! With only Midoriya and-” 

“Actually, I would like to forfeit.”  Yakko interjected, the class turned to him in bewilderment. 

“Me too.” Izuku added “I don’t think I’m cut out for this at all.” He admitted as he slumped back in his chair. 

“ Yeah, me neither.”  Yakko said “But I would like to recommend someone.” He jabbed a thumb in Kirishima’s direction. The class murmured a bit before  Yakko held his hand up “I know I  know; the guy is a few crackers short of a barrel, but he’s this big rocky ball of enthusiasm, it’s hard NOT to listen to him. With him and the smart girl up there I think they’d make a great team.” 

Kirishima stood slowly “I mean, thanks? I think?” He said cautiously. The class silently considered it for a moment. 

Yaoyorozu stood up “I agree, Kirishima’s shown more enthusiasm for hero work than anyone here!” 

“Good.” Aizawa said “So it’s finally settled.” 

Kirishima fist-pumped the air “I’ll do my best!” He exclaimed. Only time would tell if his best was good enough.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one's a bit short comparatively, it was a less important episode so I admittedly didn't spend an amazing amount of time on it.


	5. Burning Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko gets involved in the iconic attack on the USJ! How do he and his siblings interfere with the events? Find out here!

“And you’re just gonna be gone for today?” Dot asked as Yakko fiddled with his backpack and hero costume. 

“Yep, just for the day. No more, no less.” They stood in UA’s courtyard along with the rest of class 1-a, awaiting a bus to come and pick them up. 

“What’re you guys training for this time?” Wakko interjected as he hopped down onto the bench along with Yakko and Dot. 

“Rescue training apparently, it sounds like a real pain to do but Mr. Aizawa said it was important.” Yakko explained. 

“And since when do you listen to Mr. Butterfly? Can’t you just come with us for today?” Dot whined, Yakko stood up and ruffled her hair. 

“Nope, if Scratchy caught me playing hooky we’d all get a long talking-to on his couch, and I doubt either of you want to explain your actions to Mr. Puppet-head.” Just as Yakko finished his sentence a whistle rang out. 

“Gather round class 1-a!” Momo shouted from the entrance of the bus. “Let’s all form a single file line and-” 

“Everyone on the bus! Let’s go team!” Kirishima shouted over her. 

“What he said.” Momo sighed. 

Yakko turned to his siblings, “Alright guys, thanks for seeing me off. Now go get Scratchy and head to school, okay?” The two smaller children nodded quickly, suddenly Dot pointed behind Yakko. 

“Hey! Look at that!” She exclaimed, Yakko wheeled around, there was nothing behind him. He turned back only to see that his siblings had already left in a hurry, in fact it seemed like they disappeared entirely. He heard the sounds of a small pile-up occurring at the bus's entrance so he quickly picked up his backpack and jogged towards the crowd of students, failing to notice the small sound of his backpack’s zipper being pulled shut... from the inside. 

  


“Who designs a bus like this?” Yakko whined from his less-than comfortable seat in the back row. This bus was indeed odd, it started off with more open seats near the front and slowly got smaller and more clustered near the back. 

“Someone who has no respect for personal space.” Tokoyami answered from his equally uncomfortable place squeezed right next to Yakko. 

“You guys really are just two peas in a pod aren’t ya?” A voice said from… somewhere. From the tone and inflection of the voice Yakko could tell it was Hagakure, the invisible girl, so not being able to tell where she’s coming from made sense to him. 

“Thanks See-thru, where are you anyways?” Yakko questioned. He felt a tapping on his shoulder from the seat behind him. He turned around to see two gloves hovering in the air. 

“Right here!” She said gleefully. 

“You guys think you’re uncomfortable? Take a look at this.” Ojiro, the kid with the tail, was sitting on the aisle seat with his feet sticking out into the aisle, his tail took up the window seat entirely. 

Yakko laughed out loud, the image was hilarious. “Sorry about that bud, having a tail that big must be the worst.” He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Let’s change topics, I’d rather not be reminded of my uncomfortably close proximity to you.” Tokoyami deadpanned. 

“Alrighty then!” Hagakure immediately jumped on. “Yakko, what’s it like in America?” She quizzed. 

Yakko chuckled, “Sorry, I don’t think I can speak for the average American experience.” 

“Why not?” Ojiro asked. 

“Well, I don’t think the average American spends the first seven years of their life in an abandoned water tower.” Yakko explained. 

“Oh, that must have been awful!” Hagakure fretted. 

“Nah, it was okay.” Yakko smiled, good memories didn’t come to him often, but thinking of his adventures back in Burbank was certainly bringing back some golden ones. 

“Really? It wasn’t crowded or anything?” Ojiro leaned forward in his seat. 

“Oh yeah it was crowded.” Yakko snapped back to reality in an instant at the sound of the question, “And with my siblings in there too? Ugh, y’know even as a kid my brother had the grossest habits sometimes.” 

“Hey! I represent that remark!” A muffled voice said. Yakko’s eyes widened immediately, as did the eyes of all three kids listening. Another muffled shushing came from somewhere below Yakko’s feet, his eyes drifted downwards and landed on his backpack, which was now jostling slightly. He slowly reached down and grabbed the zipper, after waiting but a moment he quickly unzipped the backpack and sure enough, out-sprang Wakko and Dot from a pinkish-purple portal nestled in there. 

  


**(Present Mic time stop)**

**Dot Warner!**

**Quirk: Pocket Space!**

**Dot’s quirk allows her to open up small portals to a pocket dimension of her own creation! She can also open portals to other places in this dimension as long as she can see it! If she can’t see where she’s** **teleporting** **she could end up inside a wall or in the floor!**

  


The back of the bus was silent for a second, 

Dot laughed nervously. “Hi.” She mumbled. Yakko looked up and around the bus, apparently the front rows had yet to notice, only the four kids currently in the back seats appeared to be aware that two small children had snuck their way onto the bus. Yakko quickly pushed them down below the seat so only he had a clear view of them. 

“What are you doing here? Are you trying to get me expelled?” He hissed. 

“I gave you fair warning mister!” Dot hissed right back. 

“Yeah, but you could have waited a week or two before getting invasive!” Yakko rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

“Are these your siblings? Oh my gosh they’re adorable!” Hagakure gushed from her seat. Dot did a slight curtsey, Wakko simply waved, 

“Hi nice ghost lady.” He said, staring up at the two floating gloves, both of which waved back cheerfully. 

“What about Scratchy? He’s gotta be worried sick right now!” Yakko scolded. 

  


Doctor Scratchansniff drove along listening to his classical music CDs, blissfully unaware that the two children he dropped off at school were in fact just pillows with smiley faces drawn on them. 

  


“We’ve got that covered.” Dot reassured. Suddenly another whistle blew as the bus came to a complete halt, 

“We’re here!” Aizawa called from the front seat of the bus. 

Yakko turned back to his siblings. “Back in the pack, we’ll talk about this later.” He said. Dot sighed and snapped her fingers, another portal appeared in the pack and both siblings hopped in. Yakko was about to pick it up but Tokoyami pulled his hand back. 

“Just leave it on the bus, then you won’t have to haul them around all class.” He explained, Yakko nodded. They got up and filed out like the rest of the class, just before Yakko could exit the bus Aizawa put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You forgot your backpack.” He noted dryly. Yakko and Tokoyami eyed each other nervously, 

“Uhh, I don’t need it?” Yakko stuttered slightly. 

“You were told only to bring what you thought you needed. I’m sure it’s important and I don’t want anyone going into this assignment unprepared.” Aizawa asserted, Tokoyami gestured to Yakko to hurry up. Yakko sighed and quickly ran back to pick up his backpack. 

As he knelt down to get it, he whispered “Don’t get any funny ideas guys.” His only response was a muffled giggle. As he and Tokoyami finally exited the bus Tokoyami turned to him, 

“What’s even in there?” He asked. 

“Just some food and water, stuff a rescue victim might need.” Yakko answered, suddenly a muffled belch was heard from the pack “Well there WAS food and water in there anyways.” 

  


The class approached the massive compound, it was dome-shaped and must have been at least a few miles around. Yakko gawked at it openly, even the front doors were incredibly large. Aizawa was unbothered by it however, easily swinging the doors open. Yakko’s gawking became even more apparent as he beheld the huge compound’s interior. Many smaller domes surrounded a main fountain area, as well as mountains, a lake and what looked like another fake city that was currently on fire. A small, rotund astronaut stood in front of them. It waved excitedly. 

“Hello! I’m 13, the rescue hero!” It spoke. Yakko mentally slapped himself for not remembering her, he could memorize every country on the planet but the moment people’s names were involved he dropped off immediately. 13 gestured to the compound behind her. “Welcome to the USJ! It stands for Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Today your teachers have assigned you to rescue practice, me, Aizawa and All Might will be watching over you to grade your rescue proficiency. Say, where is All Might anyways?” She turned to Aizawa, who shrugged. 

“He got caught up in something on his morning commute apparently, should be here by the end of class.” 13 nodded affirmatively. Aizawa turned to the students. “Clock’s ticking, we should get-” He was interrupted by a strange whirring sound. Suddenly, all the overhead lights crackled with electricity and shattered. The water fountain near the center stopped its stream, and the whirring sound grew louder. A small blackish-purple portal began to take form in front of the fountain, 

Yakko tilted his head towards his backpack. “Dot! What are you doing?” He hissed. 

“That’s not me!” She responded in a quivering voice. Suddenly, the portal exploded outwards, forming a wall of black smoke, and slowly but surely people began to emerge from it. 

Aizawa leapt in front of the students. “13! Protect them and phone for help!” He shouted, 13 tapped the side of her head. 

“My comms aren’t working!” She exclaimed. 

“Something tells me this isn’t a part of the training.” Yakko laughed nervously. Aizawa looked towards the class, 

“These are villains, the real deal. Stay. Back.” He growled, and without another word he shot off into the fray. Quickly dealing a kick to the closest villain before leaping towards the next one. The class watched in astonishment for a moment before turning towards the exit and running with 13 in the lead. They neared the door and for a minute it seemed as though they would reach it, suddenly the same black cloud appeared, this time expanding even quicker than before. Two glowing eyes appeared at the top, even though it had no mouth it seemed to have a grin plastered on. 

“Hello.” It cooed creepily. “We are the league of villains; I know it’s impolite to enter without asking but here we are.” It continued, Yakko took a reactionary step back, that voice shook him down to his core. He could tell his siblings felt the same way just from the trembling of his pack. “This compound is quite impressive.” The cloud spoke up again, “It seems a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace, to die.” It said as its shadowy tendrils slowly encircled them. Suddenly, Bakugou and Kirishima shot out in front of the students, Bakugou pointed his open palm directly into the cloud’s eyes. He grinned as he let off a massive explosion, the dust and smoke engulfed the entire class. All was silent for a few moments, and then it spoke again. “A poor idea.” The cloud growled as it pulled itself together again, “I’ll scatter you all across this accursed place!” It roared as more smoky tendrils exploded from its body. They blew past Yakko like a powerful wind, the inky texture slowly took over his vision, he could see nothing. Not his classmates, not 13, not anything. There was no sound either, apart from a quiet windy whistle. 

Yakko took a moment to breathe and think, “This is… weird. Are we dead?” He wondered aloud. 

“Or is this Ohio?” Dot said from his backpack. He was about to respond, but all of a sudden he lost his footing. It was as if the ground had disappeared from below his feet. The black fog dissipated in an instant and Yakko found himself falling towards a roaring fire in the middle of a street. He let out a less-than-manly shriek and extended his limbs outwards towards anything that he could grab. His left hand found the edge of a building, he grabbed a hold and quickly retracted that arm, pulling himself toward the building like a grappling hook. He crashed through a window and tumbled to the floor. He shot up and looked around, seeing that the building was engulfed in fire as well. He gulped and looked out the window, he was in the fake city that was on fire. 

“That guy must have teleported us.” He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a grotesque chuckling from behind him, he spun around to see two large villains approaching him, one with claw-like fingers and another with rocks for hands. 

“A hero-in-training!” One leered. 

“Too bad you’ll never live to be a pro!” The other continued. Yakko readied his fists, prepared to fight, then remembered the precious cargo strapped to his back. Fighting would only endanger them, so instead he aimed his sights on the ever-weakening roof above them, he grinned devilishly. 

“See ya later boys!” He shouted, just before morphing his hand into a spiky ball and shooting it towards the ceiling, punching a hole straight through it. The wood collapsed in front of him, blocking the two thugs from coming a step closer. Yakko leapt back out the window, this time sure of where he would land. He hit the road hard, just clear of the fire, luckily his quirk allows him to negate a lot of damage so he was mostly fine. The fire, however, was beginning to agitate him, he could feel himself melting from the sheer heat but as of right now he was holding together. Dot opened the backpack and hopped out frantically with Wakko right behind her. 

“What’s going on!?” She cried. 

Yakko turned to them sternly, “A lot of danger that’s what. Now get back in the pack or you might get-” He was interrupted by another shout, this one came from down the street, a villain went sailing by Yakko’s head and hit a wall hard, they were out cold. Yakko turned to see Ojiro fending off what must have been five villains. He was about to run to assist when he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned again to see a pair of floating gloves behind him standing in front of Wakko and Dot. 

“You still have them with you?” Hagakure exclaimed. 

“Well, it’s not as if I had a choice! Aizawa made me take-” He was interrupted again by five more villains sailing by him. Each one out cold. Ojiro approached the two of them as he nonchalantly wiped himself down. 

“Are you guys okay?” He questioned. 

Wakko looked up at the tailed wonder in astonishment, “I wish my tail could do that.” He mumbled. Dot turned to him with an odd look on her face. 

“We’re fine.” Yakko answered. “And if we survive this you need to teach me how to do that.” He added. Another war cry broke the peaceful mood as the two villains from before came storming out of the building. Yakko shot both his hands out towards them quickly, each hand grabbing one of their faces, he then lifted them off the ground and slammed them into each other. He dropped them back onto the ground where they collapsed. 

“You seem to do fine on your own, but okay.” Ojiro acknowledged. A heavy thudding sound was heard nearby, and suddenly a lanky man came out from around a corner. He was covered from head to toe in hand ornaments, with one even adorning his face. 

“Still no sign of All Might.” He rasped into the hot air, a growl could be heard from behind him, and then it emerged. A creature that must have been at least eight or ten feet tall, its body parts seemed mismatched, saggy and tight in strange places, they hadn’t yet noticed the kids on the street. 

“R-run. Hide.” Was all that Hagakure could say, Yakko decided it was good advice, all the kids ran off in different directions. Ojiro leapt up to a balcony and hid behind the railing, Hagakure ran off into an alley and discarded her gloves. Yakko grabbed Dot and ran behind one of the many bike racks lining the sides of the street. He held her tight to his chest and pressed his back against the wall of the building behind him. He exhaled slowly, maybe they would just leave. Suddenly something caught his attention, no Wakko. He peered out from behind his hiding spot, Wakko was still in the middle of the street staring at the villains. Yakko was about to run out and grab him, but a raspy voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Well well well, how on earth did a child get in here?” The grey-haired villain sauntered towards Wakko with his monster close behind. Wakko seemed to snap out of his trance as he scrambled back from the man, but it was too late. The man’s hand shot out like a bullet, snatching Wakko clean off his feet and hoisting him up by the neck. His pinky was raised, as if holding Wakko’s neck like a teacup. “Hello little one.” The man smirked, “My name’s Shigaraki, what’s yours?” Wakko grabbed at the man’s arm for support, Shigaraki’s grip was loose, as if threatening to either drop or strangle Wakko. 

“W-Wakko.” The small boy stammered. 

Shigaraki laughed, “Ridiculous. Your real name. Now.” He lowered his pinky a bit, hovering just above Wakko’s neck. Though the action made no sense to Yakko, he could feel the threat in it. 

“Walker, my name’s Walker.” Wakko quavered. 

“Ah, an American.” Shigaraki mused. “And what do you want to be when you grow up, Walker?” Wakko didn’t answer, instead he whined and began to struggle against the villain’s grip. In response, Shigaraki held on tighter, 

“Answer!” He commanded. 

“I don’t know!” Wakko screamed. Shigaraki’s grip loosened, 

“Ahhh, an interesting response. You see Walker, most people your age would have immediately answered with ‘hero’ but you? You’re different, naive, unsure. That’s good Walker, stay unsure, stay suspicious.” He rasped, a laugh was present in his voice, he was enjoying this. The tone infuriated Yakko, his anger rose to the surface of his mind like the blazing fire around him, all sense of self-preservation left his mind and he shot up from his hiding place. 

“Let him go!” Yakko shouted. The villain turned to him; his one visible eye now half-lidded in anger. “Let him go or I’ll-” 

“You’re in no position to make threats, boy.” Shigaraki interjected, “If you interfere, I’ll just call my friend Nomu here on you.” He said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the monster behind him, it seemed to snap to attention at the sound of its name. “So settle down.” He commanded. Yakko did not lower his fists, Shigaraki’s eyes became narrowed and cruel immediately. “Very well then.” Shigaraki touched his pinky to Wakko’s neck and… nothing happened. Shigaraki turned to his hostage, apparently astounded. “How-” 

“Hey!” A familiar voice called from above them, Aizawa landed on the pavement between Shigaraki and Yakko. In a state of shock, Shigaraki dropped Wakko who went running to his brother. “You left the party a little early, especially considering you’re the one who threw it.” Aizawa quipped dryly. 

“Ahh, Eraserhead I presume. You I can handle easily.” At those words Nomu relaxed a bit. Shigaraki cackled and charged at Aizawa, who kicked at the villain only to get his leg caught. The villain swung Aizawa by his leg and threw him to the other side of the street, he then leapt on top of him and grabbed at his face. Aizawa held the villain’s hand back easily. He then reeled back a punch of his own and knocked Shigaraki across the face. He stumbled off of Aizawa, clutching his hand-mask in an attempt to hold it in place. He shrieked in rage, “Nomu! Kill that guy!” And in an instant Aizawa was hoisted off the ground. The monster had him gripped by the head, all the students watching gave a collective gasp, Ojiro leapt down from the balcony and Hagakure ran out from the alley, both in fighting stances. Aizawa attempted to shake his head. He looked over to Shigaraki, who was still fixing his mask, then looked back to the students and whispered one word. 

“Run.” And so they did. Yakko scooped up his siblings and ran as fast as he could. Ojiro and Hagakure weren’t far behind. He clutched the little ones closer to him as he tried to ignore the screams coming from Aizawa. 

  


Before they knew it, they were out of the fake city and in the main area, a forest-like place near the center of the compound. They all paused and surveyed their surroundings, no villains, no nothing. Yakko breathed a sigh of relief and let his siblings go. They both plopped to the ground like sacks of potatoes, each of them with a distinctly blank look on their faces. 

Yakko knelt down and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder “You okay Wak?” He asked softly. Wakko felt his neck and nodded slowly. “Good, that’s good.” Yakko said, mostly trying to comfort himself. He then turned to Dot, “Dot? You good?” She didn’t answer for a second, then she slowly stammered, 

“I-I’m sorry.” Tears were building around her eyes already. Yakko immediately hugged her, 

“You couldn’t have known. It’s not your fault Dot.” He assured her. She seemed to relax a bit. Suddenly, a deafening boom was heard, it shook the ground immensely. 

“Crap!” Ojiro shouted. “I think now would be a good time to move guys!” Just as he finished the sentence a distant but deep voice rang out loudly. 

“MISSOURI SMASH!!!” And suddenly the monster from earlier slammed into the ground right next to them. Making a crater the size of a truck and shaking the earth even more. Ojiro and Hagakure immediately ran, but the three Warners stood for a moment, long enough to witness All Might landing at the foot of the crater. He apparently didn’t notice them, taking a moment to rest his hands on his knees. He let out a cough, blood streamed from his mouth and a puff of smoke engulfed the man momentarily. When the smoke cleared a skeletal figure stood exhausted, his eyes dark and gloomy, staring down at the creature in the hole. He suddenly caught sight of the Warners, they exchanged glances momentarily. Neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly the creature shot up and roared, the skeletal figure quickly inflated like a balloon, taking on the familiar form of All Might before the battle continued and the Warners ran. They quickly found their way to the entrance, most of the students were running out, Ochaco, the pink cheeked girl, and Tsuyu were helping a wounded 13 out the door. Yakko ran up to Tsu, 

“What’s happening?” He asked frantically, Tsuyu took a moment to respond, she was too busy staring at the two small children clinging to Yakko. 

“Iida got All Might to help us, kero. We need to go.” Yakko turned back to the near-crumbling compound. 

“Isn’t there anyone still in there?” He asked, subconsciously knowing that indeed, there was at least one person still in there. 

“Maybe, but how could we help them? Especially with that monster and All Might fighting.” Ochaco answered. Yakko knew how he could help, he had already thought of a plan, but then he glanced down and saw his siblings still clinging to him, he couldn’t just leave them. Not now. He grimaced and followed the class out the entrance. A terrible end to a terrible adventure. 

  


“18, 19, 20, and you two.” The officer listed. “All students unharmed and accounted for, and then some.” The students gave out a collective chuckle. They were all lined up, awaiting their parents or paramedical help to pick them up. The only one not laughing was Yakko. 

“What about Mr. Aizawa?” He stepped forward; the policeman looked at him with a strange expression. 

“He’s… in intensive care. He’s very badly hurt but he’ll live.” For some reason that didn’t relieve Yakko at all. Suddenly, a honking broke his thoughts, it was Doctor Scratchansniff, clearly awaiting them. The Warners jogged up to the minivan, Yakko was about to open the front door, but the doctor interjected, 

“Ah, Yakko you might vant to get in the back seat ja?” 

“What? I always sit in the-” The minivan window rolled down, revealing a short stout man wearing a blue uniform and a policeman’s cap. Yakko quietly got in the back seat with his siblings. They drove in silence for a bit, then Scratchansniff finally broke the tension. 

“Ven ve get back you are so grounded.” He said. 

Wakko whined “It was her idea!” He pointed towards his sister, who huffed indignantly 

“Was not!” 

“Was too!” 

“Nuh uh!” 

“Yuh huh!” 

“Knock it off.” The man in the uniform said calmly. Both siblings shut their traps immediately. The man turned back to face all three of them. “My name is Sergeant Mike Cosgrove; I work for the P.H.I.R. That’s Pro-Hero International Relationships. One of my many jobs is to look after the U.S exchange students present here in Japan. Spent most of my time with this one kid, a real freak, but you just proved yourselves to be top priority.” The sergeant turned to Scratchansniff. “You wanna explain to them what that means?” 

Scratchy bit his lip, clearly nervous. “Vell, basically zey’re upgrading your security. So, you and many of ze ozer students vill be living on-campus for ze majority of ze year. In a dorm.” The three siblings glanced at each other as if exchanging a silent conversation. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad. I hope the room’s big enough though.” Yakko considered. 

“Yeah, and I don’t wanna have to share a bed with these two.” Dot jabbed her thumb at her brothers. Now it was the two older men’s turn to exchange glances. 

“You don’t understand, only Yakko would be having his security upgraded. The two of you aren’t going to the dorm.” Cosgrove explained. 

Yakko felt his heart sink “So we’d be-” 

“Separated, yes. It’s a plan that the P.H.I.R had been discussing with the school ever since the break in the other day. Once this news hit the decision was instantaneous.” Cosgrove continued, detailing the dorms and how Yakko would be moving. 

Despite all that, the only thing Yakko had heard was “Separated.” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this maybe wasn't my best work? If it seems off please let me know what I did wrong. I'm open to all critique as always.


	6. Maybe I don't wanna fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sports festival is right around the corner! Let's see how the Warners handle it.

Yakko stood in his room, already dressed and ready for school, slowly surveying the somewhat messy enclosure. He hadn’t yet decided what he wanted to bring with him to the dorms, but they were still a few weeks from being fully constructed so he figured he had time. Still though, waiting made him nervous. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door, followed by a loud “Breakfast!” Only Wakko got that excited about breakfast. 

Yakko quickly turned and bounded out the door after his brother, following him through the hall, past a still-sleepy Dot, and into the dining room where Doctor Scratchansniff hadn’t even finished setting the table. Wakko hopped up and down with excitement as the doctor set out a huge plate full of eggs, sausage, toast and a stack of pancakes drenched in syrup. Wakko leapt into his seat, nearly tipping himself over from the force, as Yakko took a much gentler seat on the opposite side. 

Dot slowly crawled into her chair. “Could you guys wait a bit before making such a racket? You know I'm not a morning person.” She groaned. 

Wakko rolled his eyes “What, you want us to respect Dot’s oh-so-special quiet time?” He teased. Dot grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. 

“Yes.” She growled. Wakko feigned fear and was promptly let go, he returned his gaze to the meal in front of him. He quickly snatched up a fork and stabbed it through the entire stack of pancakes before downing them in just a few bites. Scratchansniff took notice of this and rushed over quickly. 

“Careful Vakko! Your quirk could-” Scratchy stopped himself. Wakko’s quirk had been a sore subject between all four of them for an extremely long time, luckily Yakko knew how to keep a conversation from becoming awkward. 

“Hey anyways, these are my last few weeks here. You guys got anything planned?” He piped. 

Dot grinned devilishly “Oh of course we do dear brother.” She cooed sarcastically. 

Yakko sighed. “Surprise party?” Yakko was not a big fan of Dot’s surprise party, they almost always began with him getting teleported somewhere suddenly. 

“Mayyybe.” She crowed. Wakko finished the last of his breakfast and hopped down from his seat. 

“Don’t worry Yak, it’s not a surprise party.” He said as he walked away. Yakko breathed a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly a timer on his phone buzzed, he glanced down to see his school alarm, he sighed and stood up from his seat. 

“Back to the grindstone guys. I’ll see you later.” He began walking towards the door, then paused and turned back to Dot. “No following, you’re still grounded remember?” He smirked, Dot began to yell but Yakko was already out the front door, backpack in hand and raring to go. 

  


Most students found mornings in UA boring, it was when they had their normal non-hero courses. Yakko disagreed, mornings were when he got to show what he was really good at, geography and English. Mornings were also when he got to talk to his favorite teacher, Present Mic. Yakko’s admiration of the voice hero dated back to his days in Burbank. Yakko would always tune in to hear whatever he had to say, he even learned Japanese through him and thus carried a few of his speech patterns. Unfortunately, they hadn’t gotten many chances to talk with all the excitement going around, and as he found his seat Yakko doubted that he would get a chance today. After all, the attack on the USJ was only a week ago. Yakko sat down and took out his English folder and prepared to learn. Before he knew it the class was over and Yakko had an A on his work. He readied himself to leave, a big goofy grin on his face, but he was stopped by a loud voice coming from behind him. 

“Hey kiddo!” Present Mic charged up from behind Yakko, skidding to a halt in front of him. “Been wanting to ask you for a while now, you wanna come on my show?” He asked as he flashed a grin at the boy. 

Yakko nearly dropped his backpack. “Wow, really?” He stammered. Present Mic nodded enthusiastically, 

“Yeah! Once all this crazy stuff’s died down, I’d love to talk to you about the exchange student experience here at UA! Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I was kinda under the impression that you didn’t know I existed.” Yakko chuckled. 

Present Mic shook his head, “Nah man! I’ve seen your work during hero training! Crazy stuff you can pull off there! And your English work ain’t half bad either.” He said as he extended his hand. 

Yakko shook it, “I’d be glad to go on your show sir.” Yakko grinned. 

“Please, call me Mic.” The teacher corrected. 

“Alright then, Mike.” Yakko said. 

  


Afternoon rolled around quicker than expected. Yakko filed into the 1-A classroom along with everyone else and found his seat. This time he didn’t just stare at nothing, this time he turned to his side to meet the gaze of Tsuyu and Hagakure. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Yakko asked. Both girls turned to him, 

“We were just thinking, who do you think’s gonna teach the class today?” Hagakure said. Yakko winced, he had almost forgotten what happened to Aizawa, what happened right in front of him while he ran like a child. Yakko shook the thought from his head, 

“I dunno. Maybe Vlad King? I’ve seen him around campus. Ooh, maybe All Might!” He began, but stopped quickly as another thought entered his head. The scrawny, skeletal man that stood where All Might should have been. He didn’t have time to shake this thought, as a cough from the class door did it for him. He turned to see Aizawa, wrapped almost entirely in bandages from head to toe standing in the doorway. 

“Hello class.” He deadpanned. “Settle down and let's begin.” He continued as he walked to the front of the class. Yakko sprang up from his seat, 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” He yelped. 

Aizawa chuckled, “What’s the matter Warner? Sad to see me back so soon?” Yakko suppressed his own relieved smile. 

“Y-yeah. Things were a lot more peaceful here while you were gone.” He stuttered. 

“Well sorry to disappoint but a little injury like this isn’t gonna stop me from teaching my class.” The class let out a small cheer in response. Aizawa made a ‘simmer down’ gesture and the class followed suit. “Thank you for the concern class, but my wellbeing isn’t quite as important as yours is right now. Your fight isn’t over yet.” He announced. The class tensed up, Yakko could practically see the thoughts moving through everyone’s heads. “The UA Sports festival is coming up.” He finished. 

The class shouted out in unison, “Why would you scare us like that?” Aizawa just chuckled again. The class then erupted into discussion. 

“The sports festival, alright!” Kirishima shouted, “Let’s go kick some-” 

“Hold on a minute!” Jirou interjected, “Is it really such a good idea to have the festival so soon after… y’know.” 

“Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled.” Aizawa responded, “This event is a huge opportunity for all students, we can’t cancel it because of a few villains.” 

Yakko knew about the sports festival, almost everyone on planet earth did, since quirks came around the UA sports festival basically became the Olympics, everyone on earth tuned in to see what new quirks were being used. Heroes would be watching and scouting for sidekicks. This was a huge opportunity, so naturally Yakko did the only thing he could think of. He raised his hand and shouted out, 

“Do we have to participate?” The whole class turned to stare at him. 

Izuku stood from his chair, “Yakko, do you not know about the sports festival?” He asked, maybe assuming there was a cultural barrier. 

“Nope, I know. I’d just rather not is all.” Yakko said calmly. Aizawa stood for a moment, it was impossible to tell if he felt anything due to the bandages covering his face, but finally he responded. 

“The sports festival isn’t technically mandatory, but I don’t think anyone has ever voluntarily turned it down.” He informed. 

Yakko leant back in his chair, “I think I’m gonna opt out if it’s okay with you.” 

Aizawa considered it, then nodded. “Understood, class dismissed.” 

  


Yakko sat down in the middle of the hallway, he’d taken to eating in inopportune spots. The cafeteria was always too noisy and they never really served anything he liked, so he simply took a homemade lunch and ate where he pleased. He took a bit out of his sandwich, only to be interrupted mid-chomp by a loud ‘thump’ next to him. He looked to see Tokoyami sitting next to him, above him stood Tsuyu, Hagakure and Ojiro. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Yakko said somewhat unenthusiastically. The other three students sat down in a semi-circle around him, he was beginning to get somewhat uncomfortable. “Is something up?” He questioned shakily. 

“Why did you drop out of the festival?” Tsu asked bluntly. 

Yakko tensed up, “I just didn’t want to is all.” He affirmed, “No real reason.” 

“Hmph, what a poor excuse.” Tokoyami huffed, “We know something’s up Yakko, and I’m-we’re a bit worried.” He continued. 

“Yeah, I mean if anyone would wanna be seen by hundreds of people on TV it’d be you.” Ojiro added. 

Yakko sighed, he didn’t like hiding his intentions, and he didn’t intend to do it any longer, “I just… I don’t wanna risk it.” He hesitated, “What if there IS a villain attack y’know? What if I get hurt or…” Visions of Wakko and Dot moved around in his head, he pushed them out, “I can’t risk that. Not now.” He concluded. 

Tsuyu opened her mouth to comfort Yakko, but she was cut short by a laugh coming from nearby. All of them swiveled their heads, seeing Bakugou leaning against one of the hall walls. 

“Good thing you dropped out, a coward like you could never have gotten any real attention anyways.” He laughed, “It’s nice to see when an extra knows their place.” None of the members of the group wanted to pick a fight with him, they’d seen him during training. He sauntered closer, “Maybe you would have gotten some odd looks ‘cause of your weird quirks but-” 

Yakko’s ears perked up, “What do you mean weird?” He interjected. 

Bakugou laughed and gestured to their less-than-entirely-human physiques, “I mean really, did your dad have a dog for a wife or what?” He jeered. 

Yakko shot up from his spot and marched towards the blonde-haired student. “Y’know, I’m not gonna waste a good comeback on you… so shut up.” He growled. 

Bakugou’s evil grin turned into a glare immediately, “Or what? You gonna sic your little mutts on me?” Bakugou goaded. 

More visions of Wakko and Dot ran through Yakko’s head, this time they weren’t the nightmarish, fear-induced visions though, this time they were angry. Yakko grabbed Bakugou’s shirt collar and practically lifted him off the ground, “The next time you even THINK about saying anything like that about them again feel free to call me up. I will not hesitate to instantly prove my intellectual and physical superiority to you in any way I can.” He quipped angrily, then dropped the now-angry-and-confused Bakugou back onto the ground before immediately turning and walking away. 

While Bakugou stood and fumed, all the members of Yakko’s group got up and ran after their friend. 

“Hey Yak! Where ya going?” Ojiro shouted after him. 

“I’m gonna sign back up for the sports festival!” Yakko called back. 

“What? Why?” Ojiro yelled. 

“Cause a pro hero jerk like him is way more of a threat to them than any villain ever would be!” He declared. 

Hagakure leaned over to Ojiro, “Who’s ‘they’?” She asked, Ojiro only shrugged in response. 

  


The class 1-A door slammed open, startling Aizawa from his sleep. He looked up to see a fuming Yakko in the doorway. 

“Are the applications for the festival still open?!” He practically screamed. Aizawa nodded the best he could in all his casts. He then gestured to a piece of paper on his desk. Yakko stormed over to it, whipped out a pen and scrawled his name on the dotted line. “From hell’s heart I stab at thee!” He shouted as he finished the last stroke of the pen. Then, just as quickly as he came, he was gone. Aizawa leaned over the paper and looked at Yakko’s signature. It read “Yakko Warner, try something.” Aizawa grinned. Maybe this festival was gonna be entertaining after all. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things since it's been a while since I posted. Don't worry though, I can only improve with time (I hope.)


End file.
